In recent years, with the appearance of high-capacity media such as BDs (Blu-ray Discs), it has become possible to record a plurality of video contents on not only an HDD (Hard Disk Drive) but also one optical disc. Further, along with the broadbandization of communication networks, reproducing apparatuses have become possible to receive a plurality of video contents by streaming at high-speed or download them at high-speed for reproduction.
For example, by using media that contain a plurality of video contents obtained by shooting events such as a sports game, a concert, and a theater from many angles, a reproducing apparatus can reproduce a video content obtained from a desired angle of a user by switching. Further, the reproducing apparatus can receive a plurality of video contents as described above via a network and reproduces them by switching therebetween.
However, in the reproducing apparatus in the related art, it has been difficult to compare the plurality of video contents for selection while reproducing them simultaneously. This is because a simultaneous reproduction of all the video contents in the reproducing apparatus requires video decoders as many as the video contents to be reproduced. In other words, the number of video decoders that are mounted to a consumer apparatus is generally one or two, and in order to satisfy a decoding function for three or more video contents, a system with high performance has been required.
As a technique of simultaneously displaying a plurality of video contents, Patent Document 1 below discloses that a transmission apparatus transmits broadcast signals corresponding to, for example, 16 broadcast channels to an AV system while arranging the broadcast signals to sub-screens obtained by dividing a multi-screen as one screen into 16, the AV system decodes those broadcast signals to display the multi-screen on a monitoring apparatus, and in a case where a user performs an operation of selecting one sub-screen on the multi-screen using a remote commander, a broadcast signal of a broadcast channel of that sub-screen is received to be displayed individually on the monitoring apparatus.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 8-289214 (FIG. 8, FIG. 33, etc.)